


Christmas Lovin'

by appledusty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, Top Josh, but there is some trust me, joshler - Freeform, not a lot of fluff, oh boy, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledusty/pseuds/appledusty
Summary: alternatively titled 'josh eats tyler out.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> was a lil birthday present for my best friend.  
> enjoy, you beautiful creature.

Christmas was Tyler’s favorite holiday. 

What was there to not love about it? Various sized gifts wrapped in different wrapping papers that shone beautifully, the Christmas tree in all its glory with ribbon and flickering lights, a soft blanket of snow on everything outside, that acted like a protection barrier, and the joy of every little kid and adult in the barricade of their homes.  


Yes, he really loved it. Not to mention that he was a December baby and basked in the two holidays he celebrated in one month, check mate. Not only did he get to adorn his Christmas hat, an ugly knitted sweater that had a terrific cartoon Rudolph on the front, and a large glass of eggnog (which is not gross, thank you), he also got to spend this festive holiday with the one he loved most. Well, if the other cooperated enough for some holiday snuggles.

“Dude, your feet are _freezing _,” Josh hissed through gritted teeth, back pressed against the arm of the cushioned couch which he and Tyler were settled on. Sounds of struggle were heard as Josh tried to resituate their position—Tyler cuddled up on his wide chest, hat brushing against his nose and making Josh almost want to sneeze, and cold ass feet pressing against Josh’s own. “Who doesn’t even wear socks when there’s like, eight feet of snow outside?”__

Tyler continued to place his frozen feet on Josh’s own, thinking of him as a hypocrite because he isn’t even wearing socks either. “No they’re not, stop being a crybaby and deal with it like a man.” His head shifted, neck craning so that he got a good look of Josh. He stuck his tongue out and the other reached down and pinched it between his pointer finger and thumb, Tyler making a noise of uncomfort. Josh gave a loud laugh before releasing the muscle and wiping his fingers on Tyler’s hat. “That’s what you get for being a douche.” 

“Fine, if I’m a douche,” Tyler started, voice indifferent, “then I’ll just leave.” He rolled off of Josh’s warm and wide frame, even taking the extra step and grabbing the fuzzy maroon blanket that covered the both of them. Tying it around his neck and acting as if it was a cape for a royal prince, Tyler gave a twirl and splayed it out under him, chin up and noise pointed high. Josh let out a whine and made grabby hands directed towards the other, and Tyler shook his head and smirked. “Nope. If you can’t handle my cold feet, then you can’t handle me.” 

“Pfft, stop being ridiculous and come here. I miss you,” Josh sat up, giving a small shiver since the main source of all his warmth was currently acting like a spoiled child. His calloused hands reached out and brushed over the fabric of the maroon blanket, giving a short tug and Tyler making a pretend choking noise. “Stop playing, dude, I seriously miss you.” A pout was given, Josh’s lower lip sticking out and reminding Tyler of a petulant child. Said male rolled his eyes, twirled once more with his DIY cape, and then sauntered over to straddle Josh’s lap comfortably. 

The soft, fuzzy maroon blanket fanned out over Josh’s thighs, adding to the warmth that his gray sweatpants had already been giving him. Tattooed, muscular arms snaked around Tyler’s thin waist and pulled him closer to Josh, chests pressing together as Tyler hummed approvingly. “You’re warm, dunno why I decided to get up,” He said before pressing his nose against Josh’s own, a smile splaying across his features. With their close proximity Tyler could feel the other’s heartbeat against his chest, closing his eyes momentarily to bask in the warmth and love that coursed through every fiber of his being. 

He really loved Josh, and he was sure everyone else knew this simple fact as well. Being by him seemed to let Tyler forget about his worries, stress, and even his own Blurryface. The demon-like voices hadn’t been as strong, or visited as frequently because of Josh. That’s what he loved, how Josh was really like his own guardian angel. Tyler counted on him for everything, and he never disappointed. Thoughts momentarily paused as he felt the other’s calloused hands running up and down his thighs, Tyler gave an involuntary shiver before leaning in to press warm, soft lips against slightly chapped ones. 

Tyler’s hands reached up and carded through unruly pink curls that were growing out just slightly, eyes still closed as he focused on the warmth that spread through him like wildfire. Their lips moved lethargically and Josh’s hands trailed up until nimble fingers slipped under the hem of Tyler’s baggy sweater, the taller male giving a small exhale in response to the cold touch. Lips parted and tongues collided, not particularly a battle for dominance, just lazy moves. Teeth lightly clanked together and Tyler hummed slightly.  


Slow kisses then trailed down Tyler’s cheek, stubble tickling Josh’s lips slightly as he made quick work into finding purchase to the other’s neck. “So pretty,” Josh mumbled, and the red that spread through his boyfriend’s face was absolutely beautiful.

“Stop trying to butter me up, man.” Tyler laughed in response, mocha colored eyes opening only to glance down at the man he straddled. Josh gave a stout laugh before giving a small nibble to the tan expanse of skin he kissed at, tongue darting out to lick at the skin before sucking. The noise Tyler let out above him was music to Josh’s ears, repeating the process until a pretty dark bruise was left in his wake. “Think anyone would notice this at the Christmas party on Saturday?” He asked, calloused fingers trailing up farther to map out Tyler’s tan, creamy skin that was hidden under the sweater he wore. 

The male in response shook his head as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Nah. Don’t really care if they do, anyways.” Head tilting back to expose more of his skin, Josh’s left hand extracted from underneath Tyler’s sweater to reach up and pull down the collar of the material, lips pressing against the uncovered skin. He tasted sweet in a way, Josh mused, along with a bitter taste of cologne. Teeth scraping gently each time Josh left an open-mouthed kiss on Tyler’s neck, more dark hickeys made their mark and he relished and savored every small gasp and noise that left his boyfriend’s pretty lips.

The hand that still held residence under Tyler’s sweater took its sweet time trailing up against his lanky frame, Josh’s blunt nails leaving a dull yet pleasant scratching sensation as they dug in slightly. Thumb brushing over his nipple, the male exhaled lowly and arched into the small touch, giving a small wiggle of his hips against Josh’s crotch. Tyler gave a short chuckle at the garbled noise Josh let out from the surprised friction, the chuckle slowly turning into a gasp as the male under him grinded up in response.  


“Hmph,” Tyler huffed, cheeks dusted a dark red as Josh leaned away to smirk up at him. His eyes seemed wider, more puppy like and his nose did that fucking cute scrunched up thing as he smiled widely. “Stop looking so smug. What do you plan on doing?” The question was innocent enough, but the next grind of Tyler’s hips against Josh’s crotch made it all a different ballgame.

Josh’s head tilted back, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before his gaze fixated back on the other’s flushed features. An eyebrow raised at the question and a smirk pulled at his lips before his blunt nails scraped down Tyler’s sides slowly. “Maybe go slow. Maybe suck you off, maybe do nothing at all and go to bed.” Tyler gave a groan and reached up, throwing off his tacky Christmas hat he still adorned before reaching down and throwing off the maroon blanket that dangled idly at his shoulders. “Stop bein’ a tease, Josh,” He hissed through gritted, crooked teeth and fumbled with the hem of his oversized sweater. Josh laughed at the hurried attempts to get undressed, giving a simple shrug and a large grin, dimples making play on his cheeks. “Don’t know. I’m actually kinda tired, man.” He gave a fake yawn. 

Already getting hard in his black sweatpants, Tyler gave a hard grind down on Josh and leaned in close to his gauged ear, licking a slow stripe up the lobe before whispering in a sweet voice, “Please, _daddy _?”  
__

Josh’s dick twitched in response and he groaned audibly before running large hands over Tyler’s now bare chest, brushing over jet black tattoos and pert nipples. “God, Ty,” He breathed, feeling the smirk against his ear and so desperately wanting to wipe it off Tyler’s smug face and replace it with hazy eyes and an open mouth that spilled moans effortlessly. “Keep calling me that and I’ll give you the best present.”

Tyler couldn’t help but to lean back and give a chuckle at Josh’s words, raising an eyebrow and wiggling his hips down onto Josh’s half-hard cock. Said male moaned lowly in response and Tyler hummed. “A present? Gee, I thought Christmas was in a few days. Have I been that much of a good boy?” Fluttering his long eyelashes that fanned out beautifully and giving a slow lip bite with his crooked teeth, Josh could only describe Tyler as an angel that had absolute power over him. Or, so Tyler thought.  


Josh didn’t speak, instead placing his left hand on Tyler’s hipbone and holding his lanky frame down as he grinded up in a steady yet slow rhythm, Tyler’s eyes rolling into the back of his head at the much needed friction against his pulsing erection. “Feel good, baby boy?” Josh asked and savored in the way Tyler’s breath hitched as he bucked up harder. Hands made their way into unruly pink curls and pulled sharply, a heavy groan eliciting from Josh and making his actions quicker. Tyler’s breathy response rang in Josh’s ears, so desperately wanting to move things along quicker and go straight for the good part. “Feels so— _ah _—feels so good, daddy.”__

__“Yeah?” Josh said, pursing his lips together before reaching his right hand over to palm at the growing bulge in Tyler’s sweatpants that he was really starting to hate, covering what he wanted to get to most. Tyler choked on a higher pitched moan, head tilting over to the side as his eyes closed and his lips parted. Josh leaned forward to lick and kiss down the exposed skin that was already previously bruised up, purplish-red hickeys blending in wonderfully to the tan hue. “So pretty for me, just wanna devour you,” Josh praised. His voice was huskier and octave’s lower, laced with arousal._ _

__Tyler’s whine echoed throughout the living room, a sound that Josh wanted to record and play on repeat over and over again. Josh’s cock was now painfully hard, precum starting to collect at the front of his boxers and the sweatpants he was adorning not doing any help with helping him get off. As his palm felt up Tyler’s tent through his own sweatpants, he guessed that his boyfriend was in the same boat. “Get up and turn around. Strip for daddy.” Josh said, watching as Tyler’s flushed face turned a shade darker, mocha eyes opening to stare down at Josh as he got up, albeit hesitantly._ _

__Nimble, shaking fingers pulled at the hem of black sweatpants, Tyler making sure to drag things out. He only dipped the waistband low enough to reveal his happy trail and V-line, shimmying his hips oh so seductively. Josh worried his bottom lip between his straight teeth, leaning forward with lidded hazel eyes and a small smirk. Tyler then decided enough was enough and let the warm garment slip off and bunch around his ankles, cock straining hard against the tight fabric of his gray briefs. “What d’you plan on doing, daddy?” He breathed, a strangled yelp escaping his pretty lips as Josh’s calloused hands grabbed at his frail hips and pulled him to the couch. Josh stood, quickly dropping his own sweatpants and kneeling on the couch in front of the other. “Turn,” He started with a steady voice, licking his lips before making eye contact with Tyler, “take off your briefs and kneel down.”_ _

__A visible shiver went through Tyler and he gave a curt nod. His mocha colored eyes were lidded, hazy with arousal and excitement for what Josh planned on doing. Josh, his sweet boyfriend and bandmate was capable of so many things that Tyler was always interested and nervous on what would happen next. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of his briefs before slowly tugging them down, his cock pressing flush against his stomach. Then, hesitantly, he turned and felt the other’s hot gaze scan over his vulnerable frame.  
__

“So beautiful, Ty,” Josh hummed, hazel eyes racking over Tyler’s lanky frame, taking his time to map out every inch of perfect creamy skin, every blemish and every imperfection that Josh came to love. “All laid out for me like a good boy. Y’gonna be loud for me, right, baby?” Josh’s knee pressed forward and shifted Tyler’s legs apart, the surprised yelp emitting from the other making Josh smirk as Tyler collapsed onto his elbows, bottom half raised up. Tyler shifted his weight so that he was balanced out, forearms supporting himself up as he stayed on his knees. Voice small, it took a slight moment before he could actually find words. “Y-yes, Joshie, please _hurry _.”__

____To emphasize his point Tyler gave a wiggle of his hips and Josh was gone. Letting out a guttural growl and shocking even himself from the sound, Josh leaned forward to palm and knead at Tyler’s ass. Tyler cried out from the sudden assault, crooked teeth biting down on his swollen lip. “ _God _, look at you.” Josh sighed out, starting to place hot and sloppy kisses down Tyler’s spine. “Splayed out for daddy like a good little boy. So mesmerizing.”___ _ _ _

______Josh’s calloused hands made quick work of grabbing Tyler’s cheeks until they were a pretty red that swarmed tan skin, Tyler’s cock flushed a pretty pink as precum beaded out of the slit and dripped down onto the maroon blanket that had crumpled under the two. Small gasps left his lips but he held back any other noise, not wanting to sound so needy and desperate when they’ve only just begun their fun antics._ _ _ _ _ _

______Josh wouldn’t have that. His hands pulled away swiftly and he cracked his knuckles loudly, savoring the loud whine that dripped out of Tyler’s pretty, parted lips. “Josh—“ Tyler started before correcting himself, “—daddy, please, _please _. Do something. I need it. I _really _need it, Joshie.” A wiggle of frail hips and Josh let out a chuckle at the desperation that leaked out of the other’s mouth like a faucet running. His hands found purchase back on the firm skin before his calloused fingers spread Tyler’s cheeks slightly. The gasp that left Tyler’s lips soon melted into a loud, garbled moan as Josh’s long tongue swiped over his entrance. Hands balling up into fists, the warmth that spread through his lanky frame made his insides melt and his toes curl. “Oh, God, _Josh _.”_______ _ _ _ _ _

____________Groaning lowly and lewdly, Josh’s hands squeezed at Tyler’s ass almost painfully before his tongue curled and licked in such an experienced way that Tyler’s mind went blank. Josh’s movements were fast yet not rushed, and the way the tip of his tongue flicked out and buried itself in Tyler’s heat, he finally realized how his cock pulsed every other second, the head smeared by copious amounts of precum that was now starting to drip and stain the pretty blanket that was under the boys. What a shame, Tyler thought, he was spoiling a gift a family member had got him a few weeks before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do that again, daddy, p-please,” Tyler hissed out before rolling his hips just barely, Josh’s tongue burying deeper into the tight ring of muscle and massaging against his hot walls. The noises that escaped from Josh’s ministrations should’ve sounded disgusting, slurps and squelching sounding around the lanky male but Tyler didn’t complain. He couldn’t complain, his senses were on high and everything felt so inexplicably good that he didn’t censor any noise that slipped from his open mouth. Tyler didn’t notice that Josh had pulled away, his own spit smeared across his lips and cheek. Josh spat onto his fingers, leaning back in with one finger joining play along with his tongue against Tyler’s abused entrance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Josh’s finger was buried in knuckle deep along with his tongue, prodding and stretching Tyler’s ring of muscle. Tyler didn’t exactly feel the stretch until Josh started to thrust his finger at a steady pace, writhing in his spot as drool started to escape the corner of his lips. He mewled like he was sobbing, hips rocking back to fuck himself against Josh’s tongue and finger. The feeling of tongue was lost as Josh’s mouth pulled away, but the empty feeling was soon replaced with fullness as a second finger was added and brushed against Tyler’s prostate for the first time. “Oh, _ff _—daddy, _yes _, keep going.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tyler’s chest heaved as he panted loudly, not finding enough air to properly function anymore. His front half collapsed onto the stained, fuzzy blanket and his knuckles turned white as he fisted at the material. The all too familiar coiling sensation built and Tyler’s breath hitched, so close yet so far away. In the back of his mind he remembered the sad state his dick was in, flushed and twitching under him and begging to be touched. Josh’s gruff voice sounded almost fuzzy to Tyler’s ringing ears. “Such a g-good, _fuck _,” Josh panted out, and Tyler came to the conclusion that his free hand was already wrapped around his cock, “such a good boy. Touch y-yourself for me. Want you to come.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Josh’s fingers curled and scissored inside of Tyler’s heat, free hand dipped into his briefs and pumping his cock with quick, long strokes. Precum had made his job easier, wrist twitching in such a way that Josh’s hazel eyes fluttered and his lip was bitten to the point of almost bleeding. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision he saw Tyler’s hand reach under his lanky body and jerk his cock off, languid strokes a different comparison to Josh’s own. “Good boy, so _good _for daddy,” Josh cooed, and Tyler mewled loudly, drool pooling onto the blanket’s fuzzy material next to his parted lips. The mantra that escaped his lips was a series of ‘ _Josh _,’ and ‘M’gonna come, _don't stop _.’_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______________________With final hard thrusts against Tyler’s prostate with Josh’s calloused fingers, Josh said “Go ahead, baby boy,” and Tyler was screaming out before his hand faltered on his cock, spilling hot, sticky liquid into his hand and onto the blanket under him. Josh slowed the pace on his fingers but made sure that his boyfriend rode out his orgasm before a shout of Tyler’s name escaped his lips as he came next, chest heaving and eyes clenched shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tyler’s body crumpled on top of the soiled blanket as he breathed heavily, vision blurred and recognizing the soft throb of his abused prostate with a wince. He felt euphoric and compared himself to that of an angel, floating around absentmindedly before he came back as he heard Josh’s throat clear. “You okay, baby?” Josh asked softly, peppering chaste kisses down the back of Tyler’s bruised up neck, nuzzling his nose into the nape of the brown hair that was already grown back. “Y’did so good. So, so good for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Mm.” Tyler moaned out weakly, twisting over slightly to catch sight of Josh’s angelic and flushed face, pink bangs sweaty and drooping into the male’s vision. “Felt so good. Thank you.” With a half-assed attempt, Tyler conjured the rest of the energy he had to lift up a few inches and place a solid kiss against Josh’s own chapped lips. The other laughed quietly, nose scrunching up and eyes closing. Nuzzling against Tyler’s flushed cheek, Josh breathed evenly, ignoring the stickiness he felt all over in terms to cuddling with his boyfriend. A shower was definitely called for—but not right now. It was cuddling time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Merry Christmas, Ty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
